


New

by Rainbowkitty223



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowkitty223/pseuds/Rainbowkitty223
Summary: You just got transfered to the Survey Corps/Scouting Legion early than the rest of your peers from training. And your feelings grow for certain Corporal..but Eren has confessed his love and now you're stuck. And all this time you being haunted by your past that you find in everything here..Oh yeah your also fighting blood thirsty titans to just top it off.





	1. The Carridge, the Corps, and the Corporal

Why me? You think as you step out of the carriage, and look up at the castle that serves as the survey corps' head quarters. You had just graduated top of the 105th class, you were supposed to pick which brecadge to go into in a few days. There was no choice, you've always wanted to be in the survey corps, just because you graduated first doesn't change your mind you will never join the military police, ever. But still why did they call you here, you went through every possibility, for the tenth time today. None of this made sense.  
"Oie, brat you cadet (L/N)."  
"What," you were so lost in your thoughts you didn't even see a man walking toward you. You look at him, he's about a inch taller than you but every one's taller than you, he had black hair and steel eyes. He was, hot. Wow, really hot.  
"Are you cadet (L/N)," He says it through gritted teeth this time, he is already annoyed with you.  
"Uh..Y-yes," you stutter, he seems so intimidating. He doesn't seem to show any emotion on his face.  
"Tch...," he says with a look of disgust on his face, as he beckons you to follow you with his hand.  
You follow him into the castle. As you walk you gape at the walls, the ceiling, the floor, and of course every persons you pass. They stare right back at you, mostly the boys. Where your from that's all the boys did anyway so you barley notice their stares. Your so busy looking a the amazingly high ceiling that you didn't even notice the guy leading you stopped.  
When you bump into the guy that was leading you he says," Watch were your going brat," his grey eyes narrowed. He has a really sour personality, and being super hot does not make him any more likable. So you decide right then and there that you would never be so intimated by him that you'd get scared.  
"Sorry," You say no fear in your eyes or your voice just confidence, you notice, he notices to.  
"Whatever..... we're here."  
He turns around and open up the large wooden door. As you walk in you think who this guys is that he would be so rude to. You are after all a great fighter, they say the scores haven't been this high since the 10th trainee squad.  
"Hello cadet (F/N) (L/N)."  
You look up at the unfamiliar voice. As you do your eyes widen in suprise, you knew something important happened that you got called in. But it must be very important since the commander of the survey corps in in front of you. You salute and say.  
"Hello commander Erwin.


	2. Meet the Cadets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're here and you're wondering what is going on..after a talk with Commander Erwin you realize you'll be spending more time with a certain Corporal and that you'll be meeting the Cadets of the 104th trainee squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoy this and if you do leave a comment. Next one will be up in a week!

"Hello commander Erwin." You say staring right into his eyes.  
He looks at you with an eyebrow slightly raised and says," Please sit down, Miss (L/N),"he points to a chair in front of his desk. You nod, and as you sit down you look around, there are two more people in the room. One girl has brown hair and glasses, and the other has blond hair. " This is squad leader Hanji and squad leader Mike," he gestures over to them," And of course you've met Levi, I hope he was pleasant."  
" He was, no need to get on to him," You say with a smirk. Before someone gets mad at you for talking to the commander that way you add," So why am I here?"  
"Yes, of course. I won't ease into it, we won't you to join the survey corps and train with the 104th trainee squad," As he says it he looks at you with a serious face, so serious you laugh. As you laugh everyone gets a worried look on their faces, except for Levi who is as cold as ever.  
"I'm sorry for laughing, but why would you possibly want me?" they almost all look at you like your crazy. Wonder why?  
" Miss (L/N), you graduated at the top of your class and surpassed even Mikasa Ackerman's scores at graduation, you would be a great advantage for the survey corps. Also if you agree to join us you would have to start right away."  
You look around, you stop on Levi who is just staring into space. But you know he cares enough about this to listen. " I'm sorry commander Erwin," you say and look at him, and wait a long pause for continuing," I'm sorry that you went through all this trouble, there was never another choice. I wanted to be in the survey corps from the begging, I trained to help humanity and that's what I plan to do. So yes I except your offer."  
He looks at you his serious face disappearing," Great, since the 104th squad has been training under us a year you will do some private training with Levi." You look at Levi, who looks slightly surprised. Apparently commander Erwin didn't tell Levi about this. You take pleasure in Levi's annoyance.  
" Makes sense," you say looking back at Erwin with a manipulative grin on your face.  
"Great you will start right away. Levi will take you to meet your fellow cadets," you stand up and walk to the door," Oh, and one more thing cadet (L/N), welcome to the survey corps."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Time skip  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

You and Levi are walking away from commander Erwin's office when you stop by a set a doors. You look at Levi waiting for a explanation as to why your here.   
He looks at you with annoyance in his eyes and says," In there is the 104th squad you will be training with. Go in there and introduce yourself, I'll wait out here to show you to your room." When you don't replie he adds," Got it brat." And pushes you through the doors.  
God, you think as you step inside the room. Why does he have to be so...so rude. I mean your about to meet you fellow cadets at least give some words that will make the chitters subside. Not throw me into a room, not throw me at all I could have fallen and broken my face. I mean if I'm so valuable.  
You look up to see eight faces staring at you, these must be the 104th trainees squad. " Hi, I'm (F/N)," You give them the smile you give to all new people you meet. It's cute and innocent, even if you're not.  
They all just stare at you, a boy with brown hair and a horse face and a buff boy with blond hair look at you with smirks on their faces. It's probably your appearance because of your (H/L) (H/C) and (E/C), your always labeled at very attractive.  
"Hi," you look up to see a frail blond girl smiling at you," I'm Krista, so is it true that your scores were even higher than Mikasa," when she says it she looks at a girl with a red scarf. So this is the famous Mikasa.  
You simply give the smile and say," Well I haven't seen my scores but that's what everyone says, I did graduate at the top of my class though."   
"Well, let me introduce you to every one. This is Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Armin, Reiner. Betroldt, Jean, Eren, and of course Mikasa." As she says the names she points at the faces that match the names.   
But when she says Eren I tone out, when I come back to reality I say to Eren," your the shape shifter right?"  
He looks at you and blushes slightly," yes, that's me," he says and looks down. Why blush? More than once you wished you didn't look this way. One because your pretty people think your fragile, and two you get to much attention.  
"Well we look forward to training with you," says Armin with slight smile. He's nice you think, maybe I'll be friends with him. It'll be easier to stay here if you have a friend.  
"Wait, is it even possible," says Reiner and walks up to you and examines you closely. " Are you shorter than Levi? I didn't even think that was possible for anyone other than Krista." As he says this he puts his arm on top of your head, he thinks your fragile you think. You grab his wrist and flip him onto his back.  
He lies on the floor and grimaces in pain, and you smile the smile and say," It was nice to meet all of you, and I look forward to training with you all to." You walk out the door satisfied with their shocked faces. When you get outside and close the door Levi is outside the door leaning on the wall.  
"Went how you wanted it to," he says. He knows what happened, you can probably hear it from out here.  
You simply smirk and say," Yes. Exactly how I wanted it to."


	3. A dream of tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to your new room and learn more about Levi...and about yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

/// Levi’s POV ///

 

Me and (F/N) walk down the hallway leading to her new sleeping quarters. She says that meeting her new teammates went exactly as planned, but I can see by the way her (E/C) eyes are wide, and how she is coming her through her hair with her fingers. A habit of hers I’ve noticed. While we walk down the corridor we get stares from all the other Cadets, which isn’t uncommon for you. You always get a few stares or a whisper in the ear or two from these demand brats. This time though all of them are staring, and not at you, but at her.

The boys eyes would widen and their jaws would drop to the floor. This annoyed me to the core. And when I looked at (F/N), she was exactly the same. Is she used to this much attention? It’s no secret she is incredibly beautiful, with her glowing (E/C) eyes, her shiny (H/L) (H/C). The way she holds herself is beautiful all by itself, like she is confident that she has a place to go, a goal to reach. 

I don’t know why but thinking that she gets this kind of attention all the time makes something churn in my stomach. Jealousy? Of course not, you probably had some bad food for breakfast. 

Each guy that would look at her with longing in his eyes, I would give them a glare that could make the choke on their own blood, if only looks could kill. I look back over at you, your not worried anymore, you look at peace, you smile. A cute smile, that makes a boy inf ront of us nose start to bleed. Your clothes aren’t helping either, a short skirt right above your knees, you had some awesome legs for someone shorter than me, and a tight long sleeve shirt that goes right under your collar bone, so it doesn’t show any cleavage. But it is tight, which makes “THEM” look much bigger than they actually are.

You look at me, you catch me staring. You only smile again, and blush slightly, a damn good blush at that too. Another guy just collapsed from a nose bleed. You probably didn’t think anything of me staring. You probably just thought I was studying the way you move, so I can help you figure out which training we should start with. You don’t look like you have much muscle, definitely start with weights and hand to hand combat. Some running too, no matter how good those skinny long legs look, you need to build up muscle there too.

 

After a walk down the corridor that felt like forever, we finally make it to your sleeping quarters. You get your own room, every one else has a roommate, but it is a little smaller than the others. I open the door, and you run inside, looking around like a kid in a candy shop. You flop down on the bed. I’m turning to walk out when I remember to give you the standard information.

I say,”This is where you will be staying, practice starts at 5 A.M sharp. No exceptions will be made for being late, your uniform is on the dresser,” I don’t hear a reply,” Cadet (L/N), do you understa-,” I whirl around to find you passed out on your stomach on top of your bed. I smile, just a small smile. You shiver, and I immediately grab the small covers off the floor and throw them on you. You pull them up to your chin and sigh, and with a slight smile I left the room. I wonder what she dreams about.

 

/// Your dream ///

 

I’m running. I’m running in a field of white tulips, my mothers favorite flower, my favorite flower. I just get to the top of the hill when I see her sitting underneath a old willow singing the lullaby she would sing to me as a child.

 

"A dream, of Mary’s men"  
"They fought for their beloved, as much as they can"  
"But in the end, the evil won"  
"For if love is strong, death is much stronger"  
"For Mary prayed, and Mary cried"  
"But in the end, death was stronger"

 

Your mother had a beautiful voice, and this song brought old childhood memories back to life. You ran up and sat beside you mother leaning on her shoulder under the willow tree. You hadn’t done this for many years, your mother was dead, you only ever meet her in your dreams. She didn’t notice you, but thats ok, she’s used to your presence.

 

"She lead her head, on a bed of white roses"  
"And she cried bloody tears, till death"  
"because she finally realized, the truth"  
"For if love is strong, death is much much much stronger"

 

Finally your mother looks at you, you smile. That song brought happy memories, even if it was a very sad song. It reminded you of your mother. She doesn’t return the smile, instead she gives you serious worried look and says,”What are you doing child? Didn’t I tell you to live? Didn’t I tell you not to end up like Mary?” 

She did, when she was on her death bed. She had told you to survive, to not end up like the stupid girl in the lullaby. “Yes, you did.”

“Than why my darling,” She cups your cheek with her hand why a single tear rolls down her cheek,” Why have you sentenced yourself to death?”

A good question, but I already know the answer. “I couldn’t just die for nothing, mother. I needed to help, everyone.” Your words come out in short spouts, but you know your mother can understand them, and she is angry at them.

“Fine. You naive girl. You are Mary. Mary sentenced her men to death, so when she cried tears of blood. Her blood and her soul, forever rotted in hell.” She stands up and looks down at me, and the beautiful meadow erupts in flames. I can feel the ground behind me give way so the dirt falls to the lava below. I can hear the shrieks and laughter of demons, and the pleas for help from those cast there. I did not fall. Not yet. But my mother is close, so close she puts her hands on my shoulders.

“This is suicided my darling. And those who sentence them selves to death, will forever rot in the deepest pits of hell.” And with that I’m falling. Towards the evil laughter. The pleas of mercy. The fire so hot it’s unimaginable. And worst of all my I see my mother, she whispers,” This is for your own good, my little Mary.”  
And I scream, because thats all I can do is scream, because my mother had pushed me. My mother had sentenced me to hell.

 

/// Your Awake ///

 

You wake up on the floor, wrapped in your bed sheets that are soaked with sweat. It takes you a minute to recognize where you are, it’s all unfamiliar. Unfamiliar walls, floor, bed, and decor in general. Then you remember that your at the Survey Corps headquarters, in your room. Your room! You were in the Survey Corps, they wanted you before everyone else! Apparently that makes you special, in a certain way.

With a wide smile, completely unlike the closed cute one you use around other people, you untangle yourself. You stand up to notice you have completely soaked through your trainee uniform. Oh well. You thought and striped it off, you wouldn’t need it anymore. 

You walk over to your small dresser, it was still to big to fit all your clothing, and grab a blue t-shirt. You pulled it on over your head, it was long, so long it reached to your knee. But this was how you liked your t- shirts, long and big. You crawled back under the covers on your bed, not noticing how the sheets were still sweaty. Completely oblivious to the fact that you had training in the morning, and that you didn’t know when to wake up. Do to the fact that you had passed out as soon as you sat down on the bed.

So half naked, knocked out cold on your bed, you didn’t dream. The rest off the night was peaceful, and for once you didn’t worry about waking up. You didn’t worry. And it felt like you were a child again. With you beautiful, kind, gentle mother singing you a lullaby, that you thought was beautiful. And for a fleeting moment before yo fell asleep you thought you could smell the tulips in her hair. Tulips were her favorite, so she always smelled like them. She always smiled. And you just know wonder why?


	4. Naked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and comment and leave kudos!!

///Levis POV/// I walk out onto the field outside the castle that we use to train the Cadets, little brats are never skilled enough when they get here. All of them are always half baked when it comes to their training, they never take it seriously. I quickly scan the crowd, everyone was here, everyone except the new girl of the 104th trainees squad. Where is (F/N). She was to excited, and worried, to miss the first day of training. I focus my attention on a Cadet. “Oi, Cadet Yeager, where is Cadet (L/N)?” I ask with a cold stare. At my voice all of the chatting brats go silent and salute, good, but they should have done that when I stepped onto the training grounds. God, how I hated having to train these little fuck ups. Why didn’t they teach them better in their first 3 years of training, I don’t know? But now we have to deal with them. Lazy pigs. “I-I don’t-know sir, none of saw her in the halls this morning!” His words were rushed with nervousness. I look to the others, they all nod, backing up Yeager’s story. I growl, she skipped her first day of training. I thought she was reliable, but she is just another lazy brat. I turn on my heel and walk briskly over to your room, and when I reach your door I don’t even give you a warning I’m coming in. ///Your asleep POV/// While Levi was walking to your room, and everyone else was working no rumors about me. I slept. Dreaming of sweet nothingness. Which was refreshing, and yet was very dull and boring. But my life was exciting enough awake to fill the black dream's void. ///Levis POV/// I yank open the door, to find you still asleep under the cover. Pulled up to your chin in blankets you looked adorable, like a kitten asleep. I shake that out of my head, she’s just a stupid brat, don’t get those thoughts. I walk over to her bed. I yank the covers off her sleeping body and stare down in amazement at what I saw. You slept in a to long T-shirt, it covered everything of course! Although it showed those god-damned lovely legs of yours! They were long, tan, and looked smooth!She must use that liquid stuff that girls use to get the hair off their legs. What had happened to the uniform you fell asleep in? I look over to the small dresser, on top of it was your uniform, neatly folded. Of course! You must have woken up in the middle of the night and changed. Those uniforms aren’t the most comfortable thing in the world. I look back at your face. You shiver, making the bottom of your shirt ride a little at the hip. Brining the end up farther revealing more skin, my breath hitched. And I don’t know if it was my hitching breath or the cold that made you finally open your long lashes. But you did to find me just starring at you. “Huh, Hechiou?” You lean up, yawn, and look around,”What’s going on?” I finally regain my senses, and my senses are furious (and flustered only a little though :-) “What’s going on here Cadet is that you are late for training, so put some clothes on and lets go.” I practically yell at her, hopefully making her think that my red cheeks were from anger and not from, well…….Her. “Ok,” You mumble. Your face looking slightly hurt at him yelling at you, I wanted to apologize. To tell you I would never yell at you again, I didn’t want to see that sulk you have on your face as you get out of bed and wander over to the dresser. I pushed that thought out of mind, she was a Cadet, she needed to be held at. You started digging through your dresser until you found your white pants. You look over at me. “Based on the way you reacted to me in this,” You said and gestured to your pajamas, I hadn’t noticed that the material barley covered your thigh as I fight down a blush,”You might want to turn around why I get dressed.” You had a good point. I turned around, although deep down was a voice telling me to peak. I was a little curious as to why you weren’t embarrassed about the state I saw you in. Most girls would be a blushing blubbering mess. “Um,” Did I just say um,”Cadet, why is it that your not trying to hide your state of dressing?” It was a fair question. ///Your POV/// It was a fair question, but it brought up memory of the past that you didn’t want to relive. He already knows that you came from the poorest city of all the walls. It was even poorer then the underground city at the time. Why didn’t he just search a little deeper? Did he even know about the girl actuations? Where men would kidnapped young girls and sell them as sex slaves for bored Nobles. Probably not. Right? I should just tell him the truth, minus the 2 years before you were old enough to join the military, you would just skip that part. You never really told anyone about your past because….well….it was the past. You would prefer just to forget your past ever happened. Someone always wants to know though, you would usually just smile and wave them off with a touch of the arm, or for extreme cases, a hug. But Levi was your Corporal, maybe if you tell him you’ll build a stronger relationship. “You probably already know this, but I came form a very poor city. I never really had a proper breakfast, lunch, or dinner. A lucky day for me was some scraps from the garbage bins behind a restaurant, or a richer home. Most of the people like me got sick or even died from the disease that the food held. I’ve always had a nick for seeing the food that would be the less harmless. “It was always hot were I was, but there was winter the lowest was around 40 or 50, never really bad. My mother was always sick, something to do with the polluted air, so I had to get the money for medicine. Every penny I earned went to her medince and her food, so why she ate the lowest quality of chicken soup I would have some half eaten bread or something. We didn’t have enough money for clothes for me. So my wardrobe consisted of thin shorts and shirt, and when the winter I would pull on my knee length stockings and pull a little shaw over my body. “Although sometimes I would give my shirt and shaw to my sick mother, a lot of people had few if no clothing so I didn’t get any sideways looks. I guess I just got used to not having clothing, having everyone see me in my most vulnerable state doesn’t really bother me anymore. I guess I’m just used to it.” I have my pants and shirt on when I turn around to find Levi hovering over me, only because I was an inch shorter then him. We were close, closer then I’ve ever been with another human being. My breath hitches and I’m blushing as Levi’s, usual hard grey eyes, soften with his pale features. He’s blushing too, but does nothing. Tears start to well up in my (E/C) eyes, is he….understanding? No, he couldn’t possibly Know what it’s like. Could he? His hand slips under my (H/L) (H/C) and cups my cheek. His hand is are soft as I lean into it. We stay there for at least 2 minutes, steel eyes starring into my big (E/C) orbs. Are faces inching closer and closer and closer, until finally are lips are just a few inches apart. Finally I can’t handle the intense starring any longer, I look down. My eyes everting from the passionate stare finally breaks the spell. Levi puts more and more space between us until finally he’s on the other side of the room, by the door. “I’ll wait outside why you finish putting on your uniform, then I’ll walk you to training to make sure you don’t skip out on it.” His words are harsh and cold as ice. Maybe this was karma getting back at you for not telling him the whole story, but still. What was that? When the door slams I jump a little. What Just happened? No matter how how much clothing I put on, I don’t think I’ve ever felt this naked in my life.


	5. First day of a new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much and give kudos if yo

///Your POV///

 

When I get outside of my room, I find Levi leaning against the wall by my door. Head hung low so that his hair cascades around his face, his sharp features, dark eyes, and those lips. I blush, and as he turns toward me I turn and blush harder. He can’t see me like this, I shouldn’t even be blushing, especially not about his lips. Finally I get the blush down to were it is barley noticeable, and turn back to Levi, my face emotionless. As if I hadn’t even been thinking about him in that way. Because I wasn’t! Was I? Of course I wasn’t, I only blushed because I just told him about the hell I came from, or should I say more liked escaped from. He knows most, but not all.

“Cadet,” Levi says and pushes himself off the wall, a little to much, and ends up being less then 4 inches away from my face. I know I blush because I can see the faint pink on his cheeks too. He’s blushing? Although it’s gone as soon as it begins. He takes a step back, giving me my little bubble back. ‘But I want you in my bubble’, my subconscious screams. I mentally face palm myself. No, bubble is good. Bubble keeps me safe, and I want to be safe. “So Cadet. Are you ready or do we need to wait a little longer,” his face shows no emotion as he says this, but his voice is cold, annoyed.

Is he……..mad at me? Why would he be mad at me? He’s the one that came into MY ROOM and saw ME HALF NAKED! He should be blushing like a mad man right now! It’s not like its my fault I fell asleep before I could hear when training started! There was just so much stress that day! I just wanted to sleep and escape my problems. But I guess that didn’t even work. My mother still came to haunt my dreams, sometimes it’s my mother, but other times it’s being on the walkway; that man standing beside me giving my height, weight, and other……private information.

Levi rolls his eyes,” CADET, are you ready or not.” I snap out of my thoughts to find Levi again annoyed but less….harsh. As if he had been reading my thoughts about my past that I never told him about. Never told anyone about. I look to his slightly smiling lips, and to my dismay blush. At least the haunting thoughts got me to stop noticing him.

I look at his him and say,” Yes. Yes, I’m ready,” My voice is small and slightly cracked. It gets the point across though and we start walking down the corridor of the old castle. A little to close for comfort. For some people.

 

///Levis POV///

 

I was rude and cold to her when she exited her room. Pretending to act annoyed at her and her actions. Although in reality I was screaming, wishing for more of what I just saw. She looked so relaxed in her sleep, her face soft, not this emotionless act that she puts off. As we now walk down the corridor she looks upset. And I hate to think that I’m the reason for it.I want to see her smile, to see happiness in her big (E/C) eyes. How do I do that without doing something or sating something I’ll forget?

My eyes keep darting to her, and then back infant of me. On one occasion we locked eyes, and just stopped and looked at each other. She blushes and I’m pretty sure I blush as well, we move closer and closer until we are a few inches apart. My hand moves slowly to (Y/N) cheek. If anyone saw us like this we would be in big trouble, these kinds of relationships aren’t prohibited but they are frowned upon. This thought brings me back to my senses and instead of putting my hand on her cheek, I brush away a fake thing in her hair.

“ You has something in your hair. Next time be more clean, ok.”

Her flushed face falls slightly, but then she looks up and gives a shy smile and says,” Sorry corporal, it won’t happen again.” She takes off down the corridor and rounds the corner onto the training field. I follow her, to find her standing next to Eren and Armin. She’s smilng like she is having a good conversation. Then Jean walks over puts his arm around (F/N), says something, and everyone laughs while you blush. And try to maneuver your way out of Jean’s grip. A rage I have only felt a few times in my life rises inside of me, as you give up and just continue your conversation. I get madder as Jean looks down at you and smirks. You don’t notice.

“Cadet (L/N) and Cadet Kristein, I don’t allow flirting on the training field. Touch each other on your own time.” 

You blush harder as Jean lets go of you and everyone gets into position, finally noticing my arrival. You at the back of the line, your face once again has the cold dead-pan look. I don’t like your emotionless look, you so much more beautiful when you smile. An idea comes to mind. A little way of getting back at Kristein for touching you. A smirk appears on my lips.

“Ok. Cadets today we will be doing………..”

End  
XOXO Rainbowkitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and if you liked please leave kudos and comment!


	6. Oh my what great stamina you have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys!!

///Levis POV/// 

 

“Ok. Cadets today we will be doing,” I watch as all the little brats turn their heads with looks of worry of what the next words might be, I smirk so small no one can see,” Stamina building.” practically the whole squad groans, Jean especially, but you don’t. A smile is plastered on your face, a white beautiful blinding smile, I wonder why your so happy? Then I remember. It said on your Cadet forum that you loved to run it particular you said, ‘ I love the sound my feet make when I run…..how at some points I’m faster then my heart….or at others, I’m faster then wind.’ It was all mindless nonsense I was sure, I didn’t even like to run.

I look back over at the other Cadets as they line up against the end of the training field. When they are all lined up, you over on the far left sandwiched between Eren and Christa, they look up waiting for me to tell them how many to run. They don’t smile, they don’t show any emotion at all. Except you do, but you look at the sky mindlessly day dreaming probably about the way you’ll feel when you take off. I look at your legs, so long for someone shorter then me if only by an inch, I thought they had to be good for something else then looks. Lets see if you really are good.

“Cadets, today you will run 50 laps around the headquarters. No stops, no jogging, no walking, only running. Push yourselves to the limit, the first person to complete these 50 laps will be excused for practice for the next week,” There faces light up, now all determined. Good. Lets just wait for the winner, and see. “You may begin…..now.” As soon as I say now they are charging like bulls, except for you. You lag in the back not running…but not jogging either. 50 laps is a lot to run, a lot of energy to put to use. It’s not about speed yet…it’s about pace. You seem to be the only one that has figured this out, good for you.

///Your POV///

 

“You may begin…..now.” 

As soon as those words leave his lips I’m off. My long legs moving, making me feel free, like I’m flying. I’d always liked to run, even as kid I would run for hours on end. I liked feeling wind in my hair that wasn’t there, how my heart beat would speed up, and lastly I guess you could say I liked the results running gave you. I felt like I could control anything while I ran. I ran everyday, so did my mother. She would run beside me, laughing when I would speed in-front of her, and then run backwards when I ran out of breathe and had to jog. She taught me how I could run longer if I paced myself. And she showed me this breathing technique that I still use today. One breathe in, two breathes out.

I know I’m in the back of the group. They all took off the second he said ‘Go’, they obviously don’t know how to pace themselves. You would think that would be the first thing they would teach you in training, but no, I was shocked to find that out. I mean, you get pretty tired running on rooftops and escaping the titans giant body parts. If I hadn’t learned young I would definitely not know that is was essential. When I look back up at the world around me, forgetting about my thoughts, I see we have done about 10 laps around the headquarters. I know because each time we pass someone makes a mark in the ground with their boot, as if we’ll forget how to count, but lucky for me because I wasn’t paying attention to the number. 

You look at your peers and notice their faces red and their heavy breathing. Their in good shape, but it’s only been 10 laps, sure the headquarters is about a mile around. But still, if they’re getting tired after 10 laps, they must be near death when we will be finished. You all round back towards the training field, and I lock eyes with Levi before I quickly look away. No. Levi will not corrupt my mind again, especially not when I’m running. When I’m running my mind should be filled with silly thought, fleeting happy, or political, nonsense. Not serious things like boys, or in his case men.

///14 laps///

Another 4 laps and a few Cadets start to fall behind me. Leaving me in about 10th place. Their faces look like their about to explode.

///20 laps///

Another 5 fall behind me when I start to get the tiniest bit tired. So I slow down the tiniest bit and let my heart rate get to a good rate before getting back on track. Now in fifth place.

///35 laps///

Fourth place now. Only Eren, Betroldt, Reiner, and Mikasa, in that order, are in-fronnt of me. They seem to be the most fit of the group. Jean is right behind me followed by Armin.

///45 laps///

It’s 45 laps left and everyone looks like their going to die. Even Mikasa is huffing like a train. I finally pass Reiner, leaving me right behind Mikasa. But as she runs on her last fuel I pass her, body still full of enough energy to go on for a little longer.

///48 laps///

We have two more to go, I lead the head of the pack of red faced teenagers. I decide to help them, if only a little.

I slow down and whisper to Mikasa, “Trying taking one breathe in and two out. It works for me.” She nods and immediately tells the other Cadet behind her, and him another, and so on. Until finally we all are one, breathing at the same pace. It helps a little, and the people who look like they were just about to faint get a little better. And when we finish are last lap almost all of us collapse to the ground.

 

///Dinner time///

 

I hear a soft bell in the distance and everyone starts to make their way to the mess hall. Must be dinner time. I look at everyone laughing and making jokes at each other, and the smallest smile touches my lips.

“Hey, (F/N). You coming or what?” I look up to see everyone waiting for you to join them. I look back to Levi who nods his head.

“We’ll have the extra practices after dinner. Now go eat.” I quickly salute to him and make my way over to the rest of my team. 

‘I guess I have some friends,’ I think to myself as I reach them smiling.

 

///At dinner///

 

I take my seat at a deserted table and start to eat slowly. My eyes focusing on the food that sits on my plate. Some kind of oat mesh, I think. I see someone plop down beside me and now who it is from the smirk he has on his lips. Jean, ugh. I was literally at training for one minute before he decided to hit on me in-front of everyone. Saying,’ lets see if that body of yours is actually fit.’ Everyone laughed, apparently he does this to everyone so I shouldn’t take it personally. But when he said that it brought back memories about when my body was the only thing important to anyone.

Then everyone else sits down at my table and they immediately start teasing each other.

“Harassing the new girl, huh Jean.” Even says with a smirk on his face.

“Shut up blockhead.”

“Then stop harassing her horse face.”

They do this back and fourth before Mikasa shoves a potato in Jeans mouth and Armin says,”Why does every meal we have end like this.”

And we all laugh as we get up and drop are plates off, and talk some more until we hear the soft bell again signaling it was time to go get ready for bed. But for me it meant time for extra practice. Which meant extra Levi, and my mind starts going crazy. His body, his hair, his face, his LIPS. Extra Levi time will defiantly be ummm……. interesting. Yes defiantly interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! Please leave kudos and I'll get the next chapter up on Tuesday the 31st..It does get better I swear it but the first chapters are always short and sucky for new writers.


End file.
